


Expect the Unexpected

by peteparks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual harry Osborn, Enjoy my lowkey crack ship, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener is dyslexic, I just need more people to ship this, Light Peter/Michelle, M/M, Oops, Senior year, Slow Burn, Sneaking Around, Start of Relationship, Tony is fostering Harley, gay harley keener, harleys a junior, it'll make sense okay, than just me and my friend, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteparks/pseuds/peteparks
Summary: Harley’s been living on his own for three years now; after coming home from school one day to see both his mother and sister gone. No word, no note. He stayed there for a whole week - until he ran out of food to eat - and there was still no sign of either woman. He tried contacting Tony as a last resort, but never heard anything back (which he later finds out is because he wrote the wrong address down).AKA where Tony fosters Harley, and Harley meets Harry - trying not to stumble over his words - at Tony and Pepper's wedding reception.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> for purposes of this AU, Shawn Mendes is the face of Harry Osborn

“Which happens. Dads leave. No need to be a pussy about it”

More like everybody leaves. Well, at least in Harley’s case. 

He’s been living on his own for three years now; after coming home from school one day to see both his mother and sister gone. No word, no note. He stayed there for a whole week - until he ran out of food to eat - and there was still no sign of either woman. He tried contacting Tony as a last resort, but never heard anything back (which he later finds out is because he wrote the wrong address down). 

He’d jumped from foster home to foster home, always acting up whenever he wasn’t a fan of the one he was staying in. He never left the state of Tennessee, and only switched schools once. But the bullying persisted. And he was miserable. He was starting to lose faith in Tony ever getting back to him. After all, it had been 8 years since he met the older man. But then, it happened. 

It took Tony the whole three years to get in contact with Harley, as well as Harley’s foster representative (It was mostly Pepper’s doing). The papers got signed and Harley was “unofficially” officially Tony’s. AKA Tony was just going to be his new foster parent until Harley became of legal age in just a couple short years. 

The plan was for Harley to live in Stark Tower and attend Midtown School of Science and Technology. However, that plan quickly changed when the upstate Avengers facility opened sooner than expected during the summer before Harley was supposed to be starting school. Because it would be too long of a commute to get to MSST, Tony and Harley agreed that it would be fine to just go to a regular public high school. Harley didn’t really want to be at a science school anyway, he had all of the resources he needed in Tony’s workshop. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was Peter Parker. The soft eyed, those-clothes-are-way-too-big-for-him, Peter Parker. Harley didn’t blame him for the clothes thing, even Harley wore clothes that were the next size up most of the time. It somehow made him feel safer, plus it gave him the delusion that there would be more padding for when he gets pushed around at school, but that’s a conversation for another time. Long story short, he thought the teasing would stop once he got to a new high school, but he was wrong. So he just accepted the fact that he’d always be the scrawny kid, no matter how tall he may be. Plus the clothes helped hide the bruises. 

But back to Peter Parker. There was something about him that was just appealing to Harley. He knew nothing would ever come of them, as Peter was very straight, but it wasn’t really a crime to admire someone that challenged Harley intellectually. He liked hanging out with the kid, which was why he let Peter drag him to Tony and Peppers wedding reception. Of course he went to the wedding earlier in the day, but he was never really one for the big get togethers.

Peter guided Harley to the table (the one that Tony labeled as the kids’ table), where a few of Peter’s high school friends were sitting. Peter introduced Harley to Ned and “Michelle-I-Mean-MJ”, while announcing that another one of his friends should be arriving soon. So they sat and talked, Harley relieved that he was able to finally talk to people that understood him; that wouldn’t pick on him.

“Hope I didn’t miss all the fun.” A voice came from behind Harley moments later and the younger boy turned to look up at him, his breath catching in his throat. He knew this face. This was the Harry Osborn. The one with all fortune and brains, yet still seemed to be humble through it all (at least that’s what Peter’s told him). And Harry was giving Harley a warm smile, one that made the corners of his eyes just start to crinkle. And god, those eyes. Harley couldn’t tell if they were brown or green from the lighting, but he could feel himself getting lost in them. This was definitely dangerous. 

Peter grinned over. “Harry! Glad you could make it, man. That’s Harley, the one I met through Mr. Stark?” Peter nearly questioned. Peter’s voice made Harry draw his eyes away from Harley for just a moment, only to sit beside him. “Harley, yeah. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Harry.” 

“I know.” Harley said quickly. Harley’s heart was pounding, he knew sitting next to Harry would be a mistake. A man that good looking had to be straight, right? Or not. Harley would be perfectly okay with that. But then Harry was asking him a question and he couldn’t even hear it, too caught up in the way there was a single curl that was falling from Harry’s gel-filled hair. He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks heat up as he looked to the table setting in front of him. “Sorry, what?” 

“You don’t go to Midtown, do you?”  
“I wish,” Harley let out a soft scoff, “I wanted to, but Tony has me going to a public school upstate. Kinda sucks. But the commute would be way worse if I went to Midtown, I guess.” he shrugged.

“Makes sense.” Harry said quietly. His tone was much different from before - when most of the attention was on him - but now everyone was distracted, and Harley could hear the change. Maybe he was more of a private person. Not the Harry Osborn that practically everyone knows about - but rather the Harry Osborn that was very much a romantic. As much as he tried to hide it in his previous high school years, he learned to embrace it after seeing how Peter and Michelle interacted with each other after transferring to Midtown.


	2. Pink's a Nice Color on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this crazy ship! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that's why you're back for more. Read on! :)

Harry was normally very good at talking to people, whether it be for something at Oscorp regarding his dad or doing presentations in school, it didn’t bother Harry. But Harley? The kid with the bright blue eyes and too much hair for his head? That’s the one that stumps Harry. His mouth is dry and he’s desperately trying to make conversation, even if he couldn’t read how the younger man felt about him yet. He just couldn’t get himself to believe that he was letting Harley get to him. He really hoped it wasn’t obvious. 

Dinner came and went, the table reducing to Michelle and Peter mostly talking back and forth, with the occasional input from Ned or Harry. Harley stayed mostly silent, the most sound Harry hearing from him being the occasional breath of air exhaling from his nose, as if to laugh. But it just couldn’t properly come out. Harry was also silently praying that Peter would just finally make a move with Michelle tonight. They were clearly into each other, but despite Harry repeatedly telling Peter that, the most Peter ever did was a cheek kiss - which was extremely awkward and something they refuse to talk about - on the night of homecoming last month. But they were seniors now and prom would come up in just a few months. He really hoped Parker wouldn’t screw it up. They clearly worked well together. 

But Harry was focused less on the two of them and more about the predicament with his own feelings. More specifically, the predicament with the 16 year old sitting beside him. He was a Bisexual Disaster™. He turned his head to Harley, trying to not make it obvious as he watched him fiddle on his phone. His eyes squinted when Harley long pressed on the screen and held the speaker up to his ear, listening to something. He also watched the small smile that appeared on his face as he listened, glancing over to Tony at the main table. And then Harley noticed Harry. The younger quickly cleared his throat and moved the phone away from his ear. 

“Just… Just a funny video.” he tried to excuse, cheeks flushing. Harry knew better than to actually believe him. His eyes weren’t even on the screen, it most likely wasn’t a video, but Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile. “So Peter told me you’re from Tennessee?” That subject made Harley a little uneasy, and Harry could tell with the way he shifted in his seat and averted his gaze. “Please don’t make the stupid ‘you’re the only ten I see’ joke.” Harley began, attempting to lighten the mood before he got into it. “Long story short, my dad left early on, my mom took my sister and never came back, I bounced around through shitty foster homes, and now I’m here.” Harley sensed a weird form of trust with Harry. Maybe it was because his trust in Peter was starting to build, and Harry was practically Peters best friend; they trusted each other. 

“Wow.” Harry breathed out, leaning back in his chair. “And I thought having a dead mom and shitty dad were bad.” He offered Harley a small smile. “Different people have all sorts of issues.” Harley said simply with a shrug, but the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile. And Harry decided right then and there that that was his favorite look on Harley. His eyes seemed brighter - as if he was warming up to Harry - cheeks nearly permanently tinted pink. 

“It wasn’t a video.” Harley said quietly after a moment and glanced around at the table, as if to make sure no one else was listening. “I just have trouble reading sometimes. Especially when there’s a lot of sounds happening around me.” he admitted, not really looking back to Harry again. “Peter helps me a lot sometimes. He’s really cool.” Harley smiled to himself, lifting his gaze to look to Harry. “Sorry about your mom, though. And your dad, too. Parents can be pretty hit or miss, I guess.” Harry waved him off, shaking his head. “She died when I was young, but I’ve just gotten used to my dad by now. He drowns himself in company business. The typical thing single dads tend to do in order to somehow cope.” he paused. Was he rambling? Maybe he was telling Harley too much at once… He was going to screw this up. “Sorry, dark topic, I guess. Would you excuse me for a moment?” Harry didn’t wait for Harley to acknowledge his statement before he was up and walking to the bathroom, running a hand through the curls of his hair. 

He leaned over the sink for a few moments, eventually deciding to turn the cold water on. He splashed some over his face and turned the water off before grabbing a paper towel to wipe himself up. He was terrible with meeting new people outside of publicity. Especially people he was trying to hit on. His brain just didn’t work the way he wanted it to, always resorting to dark humor in hopes of sparking some connection through humor. That’s how it happened with Peter, except Peter helped to find the good in things, and Harry stopped trying to hit on him as soon as he realized Peter wasn’t into him. But Harley was different. He carried similar baggage to Harry, and he didn’t know how to cope, or just handle, that kind of relationship.

Harley met eyes with Peter once Harry left and gave him a small shrug. He probably shouldn’t have pushed on the subject, which wouldn’t have made Harry leave like that. Harley would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned, but he wasn’t a fan of actually addressing romantic feelings he had for people. He just kind of went for it, thinking that maybe he would be into hookups more. But boy, was he wrong. 

When Harry hadn’t returned in a couple minutes, Peter started to get up to check on him, but Harley stood quicker instead. “I’ll go check on him.” he said quickly and moved away from the table, fixing his tie as he went. He knocked on the bathroom - even though it wasn’t a single one - before opening it. He was met with Harry’s eyes - kind and understanding, yet something cold about them. “Uh… I’m really sorry for before.. I didn’t really - I wasn’t thinking.” Harley let the door shut, shrugging. 

Harry looked over from the mirror and finished pushing a curl back, giving him a slight smile as he leaned against the counter. “No, it’s all good, Harley. No hard feelings I swear. Just remembered something else I had to do.” he lied, crossing his arms over his chest. The arms that Harley would’ve been very distracted by if it weren’t for him still processing the way his name sounded in Harry’s voice. He cleared his throat, glancing around. “You just remembered that you had to do something? Like… in here?” He could feel his cheeks heating up. He was terrible at this. 

“For the company.” Harry grinned over at him, letting out a light laugh as he dropped his head. That only caused Harley to blush more, lowering his own gaze. “Right, well, I should probably head back out there.” But then Harry was crossing the space between them and grabbing his wrist with a light but determined grip. “You uh.. Red - no, pink. It’s a nice color on you.” he said quietly, eyes trailing from Harleys rosy cheeks to his neck, where the blush was rooted. 

Harley really thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest at that moment. Harry had what, an inch on him? But his body was much broader, which made Harley feel smaller than he actually was. But it wasn’t a bad thing. Harley swallowed hard. He was a goner. “R-Really?” his voice cracked as he slowly brought his eyes to meet Harry’s. Harry nodded in response and released Harley’s wrist. His own heart was pounding. “Can I…?” he whispered, turning his body so he was more front on to Harley, fingers tracing up his jaw to cup his cheek. He didn’t have much time to think before Harley leaned up to kiss him, quick and innocent at first. Neither of them could believe this was really happening. 

Harley pulled away almost as quickly as he leaned in, more shocked at himself. He was in a bathroom kissing the Harry Osborn. His first kiss was Harry Osborn. Harley barely had the time once he pulled away before Harry was pulling him back in, their lips still soft in the locking, but the passion behind it was much stronger. Harry had him up against the wall, using one of his hands to guide Harleys hands to his waist. Harley really was new to this, but he was eager. His responses kicked in and a soft noise came from Harleys mouth - a noise of want. He gripped the side of Harry’s shirt as his other hand snaked around his neck, pulling him close. 

Harry grinned against his lips in between kisses. “Someone’s gonna --” “Shut up.” Harley cut him off once their lips parted for longer than a millisecond. “Bossy.” Harry hummed, pulling Harley in for another set of kisses. Harley felt drunk, in a way. Not that he’d ever been drunk, but every time they pulled away he couldn’t help but feel giddy - like it was bubbling in his chest. It was the happiest he’d felt in a long time. Even if it was just the surface of happiness. But Harley really should’ve listened to Harry and let him finish what he was saying - for minutes felt like seconds - and soon enough Peter was walking in to check on the both of them. 

Peter’s eyes widened once he saw the two of them, the door not even opened all the way before he let it closed. “Holy -- Sorry!” Peter yelled, his cheeks burning as he moved away from the door and went back to the table. Michelle raised a brow at the look of him, Peter answering before she could speak. “Harry and Harley… they uh… the bathroom. Kissing. I walked in. Holy shit.” he breathed out, slowly sitting back down. “I didn’t even - did they know each other before this?” Michelle gave him a slight look, followed by an eyeroll. “Did you not see them trying to flirt? They’re both terrible, honestly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time Peter walks in on these two throughout this fic. That's all I will say.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments with any feedback of who you might like to see more/about Harry and Harley :)


	3. Name Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous ones - didn't want to move on with next steps. I'm also trying to keep a regular weekly schedule, but with finals coming up it may fluctuate. Happy Reading!

Harley pulled away from Harry the second he heard Peter exclaim, eyes widening. “He --” “I told you.” Harry breathed out, running a hand through his hair. Harry stared at the now closed door, cheeks flushed. Which only made him look _even more_ attractive. Harley really didn’t think that was possible. “We should, uh --” the younger boy started but was cut off by a quick peck on the lips from Harry. “Yeah.” he said quietly and pulled away. He took a look at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair before walking out, wiping the corners of his mouth.

 

Harley let out a heavy breath once Harry left and stared at his own reflection. He was _somehow_ attractive enough to get Harry’s attention. And now he just craved it, which was a weird feeling for Harley, seeing as how he was so used to being alone. He cleared his throat and walked out, going back to the table. “Desserts out, otherwise known as your favorite thing.” Michelle said simply as Harley approached, giving him a small smirk before glancing to Harry.

 

Harley felt the tips of his ears heat up in a blush and he gave Peter a slight look before sitting down, deciding to fulfill his sweet tooth later. Things stayed quiet between Harry and Harley for the majority of the night, Harley convinced it would just be a one time thing. They both just needed to let off some steam and found each other. Harley didn’t hate the idea, but he didn’t necessarily like it, either. Not to mention he would probably never see Harry again, so it didn’t bother him _too much_ if it was just going to be a one time thing.  

 

Harry, on the other hand, absolutely did not want it to be a one time thing. Even though he hadn’t met Harley before, he was a friend of Peters. No matter what, they’d see each other again, so he might as well shoot his shot and see if it has any effect. Once Harley left to assess the dessert table with Peter, Harry made his move. He grabbed his small name tag that held his place on the table and turned it over, scribbling his phone number down. He was lucky that Harley shrugged his jacket off, as it was easy for him to just slip inside the pocket. It was all about the waiting game now.

 

It took Harley a week. A _week_. Harry was sure that Harley saw it and wanted nothing so he ignored it. But in all truth, Harley just never noticed it. He only noticed it because when Tony sent Happy to bring everything to the dry cleaners, Happy came back with the card and an intrigued expression.

 

“The dry cleaners found this in the pocket of your jacket..”

“What is it?”

“Harry Osborn’s name card?”

 

Harleys eyes widened at that and snatched it from Happy before quickly making his way back to his room. He turned it over as he walked, smiling to himself when he saw the number. He was _such_ an idiot. He’d be lucky if Harry hadn’t already found someone else. It’s Harry Osborn, what is there not to like? Have you heard him talk? Or even seen him? Harley couldn’t believe he missed this.

 

_Hey, it’s Harley. The kid from Stark’s wedding. -HK_

 

_You really think I would forget your name? HO_

 

_Wasn’t sure, to be honest. -HK_

_I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose. Missed the note. -HK_

 

_I knew I should’ve made it more obvious. Sorry about that. HO_

 

_It’s my own fault. Don’t worry about it. -HK_

  


Harry retypes the next message multiple times before sending it.

_Do you want to --_

_Would you want to get dinner? --_

_So which cafe were you talking to Peter about? Sounded good. HO_

 

_Oh, yeah. It’s really good. It’s on the corner near Shake Shack. -HK_

_Super dangerous for me to go to because of that. -HK_

 

_You like milkshakes? HO_

 

_If I could have them for every meal, I could. -HK_

 

_You’ll have to take me sometime. HO_

 

_To Shake Shack? -HK_

 

_To the cafe. Or both. But Shake Shack isn’t new to me. HO_

 

_You busy tomorrow night? Not a school night, so.-HK_

 

_I can make sure I’m free. Yeah. HO_

 

_Meet me there. At the cafe. 6. -HK_

_And don’t tell Peter. The bathroom was bad enough. -HK_

 

_Secrets safe with me. See you then. HO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reach me on any social media if you want to talk about these two lovebirds!!  
> Twitter: zendayasyouth  
> Tumblr: Sqideychelle OR shamelessparker (main blog)


	4. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I AM SO SORRY WOW  
> finals snuck up on me and then I started a summer job that is taking up majority of my time, so I am super sorry for this hella late update!!! Harley and Harry are alive and well and thriving now, so please enjoy!

Harley was terrified, to say the least. He’d never even found a guy worth taking interest in, let alone asking him out on a date. And then there was the thought that maybe Harry didn’t think it was going to be a date. How dressed should Harley be for a cafe date/possibly-not-date, anyway? 

 

Peter could sense the tension within Harley just as the younger boy passed him in the kitchen upstate. Harley went straight to the fridge to get himself a cup of water, only to be met with an intrigued look from Peter as he sat up on the counter eating a banana. “Where are you off to? You look… nicer than usual.” Peter commented, mouth half stuffed. 

 

Harley took a gulp of water and glanced down at himself. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a loose jacket and jeans. Did it really look like he was trying too hard? Maybe it was the hair. Harley knew he should’ve just tucked it under a hat like he normally does. “No, I don’t. Do I? These are just my regular clothes. I’m just going to the… library. You know, study with people and whatever. Have a project coming up.” he shrugged, and it seemed like Peter bought it, judging by the way he tilted his head. “This late? Wow… I hope it’s a good group, then. Don’t let them make you do all the work or anything. We both know that you’re probably the smartest student there.”

 

“Yeah, right, Peter.” Harley scoffed lightly, leaning against the table. “Maybe in the group, yeah. But definitely not the whole school. I just wish I could go to Midtown with you guys.” he took a few more sips from the cup, easily finishing it. “So you’d rather wake up at the crack of dawn just to make it to Manhattan on time rather than just waking up twenty minutes before school starts like you do now?” Peter teased with a smirk. Harley rolled his eyes in response and put the cup in the sink, shrugging. “That’s like the  _ one _ perk of going to school up here.” he headed for the door, pausing momentarily once he heard Peter hop of the counter. 

 

“Hey, Harley, listen - I know we haven’t really talked about the wedding --”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harley said quickly. “It was nothing. Just a spur of the moment thing or whatever. No hard feelings. Or awkwardness. I swear.” he managed to give Peter a crooked grin. “You gonna be staying here tonight?”

 

Peter wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Harley’s words, but maybe he was right. Maybe Harry and Harley already talked through things and decided not to take any further steps. Or maybe they just never talked to each other and ignored the whole situation. It wasn’t Peter’s place to step in, but Harry hadn’t talked much about the whole interaction either, which was odd. He’d have to subtly bring it up. 

 

“Uh, no. May’s making her baked ziti. I should actually head back home. Guess I’ll see you next week. And remember what I said about your group.” Peter gave him a small thumbs up, to which Harley rolled his eyes at. “I can handle myself.” he huffed lightly. Which was a  _ big _ lie. That’s where not going to the same school came in handy. Peter didn’t actually know just how bad things could get for Harley sometimes. But of course Harley did his best to shrug it off; he’d been dealing with bullies his whole life. He knew moving to New York wouldn’t change anything. 

* * *

“He’s onto us.” Harley said once him and Harry were settled in a small booth at the cafe. The table was off to the side of the building, in a somewhat separate section from the rest. There were only four other tables in the side room, and Harley managed to snag his favorite table - by the window - just before the dinner rush picked up. The two were currently waiting for their buzzers to go off, sitting across from each other as people passed by the window.

 

“Who is?” Harry asked after a moment, taking the time to shed his light jacket off. He was definitely more dressed than Harley - only in a simple black button up with black jeans and boots - having stopped at Oscorp before meeting Harley. “I didn’t even know there was an ‘us’?” 

 

Harley gave him a slight look from across the booth, leaning back as he glanced out the window. “I - I mean there doesn’t - I was just saying that Peter might know we’re… hanging out.” he cleared his throat, slowly bringing his gaze back to Harry. “And that’s a bad thing?” Harry almost challenged him, the pink of Harry’s cheeks more noticeable now. Harley let out a breath and shook his head, gaze dropping to the table momentarily. “No - just an observation.” And as if on cue, the buzzer for their order started to go off and Harley was out of the booth within moments to go collect their food. 

 

Upon returning, Harry had gotten himself more comfortable in the booth, now sitting at more of an angle with his leg propped up. He typed away at his phone, but put it down moments after Harley placed their plates down and sat. “Just work stuff.” he excused easily and apologized, straightening himself out in the booth - as if to put his Harry Osborn™ facade back on. The younger boy noticed the change in demeanor but decided not to comment on it, mostly too focused on the food in front of him; he couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal that looked this good. Even at the tower it was mostly just pasta since it was quick and easy to make with barely any hassle. Harley was  _ clearly _ being fed in all aspects of life at the current moment, but Harry didn’t seem to think so. 

 

Only when Harley stumbled over words and was visibly flustered would he smile, a true unfiltered smile. But Harry was sure that he just wasn’t enough for the younger boy - that Harley was only into this for the physical aspect and not everything that came with a relationship. Granted, Harry was thinking way too far ahead and into things, but that was just his nature. Harley, on the other hand, was sure that Harry wasn’t too impressed with his “poor kid from Tennessee” personality. What would an  _ Osborn _ want with some kid? It just didn’t add up to Harley; he figured Harry would leave him just like everyone else did. That’s why he tried his hardest to not get attached - to not feel. Especially not tonight.

* * *

“How are you getting home?” 

 

They were standing outside the cafe now, Harley scuffing his heels into the ground as his hands found the depths of his pockets. “Was just gonna take the subway. Going upstate.” Harley said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s not a big deal, really, I took it down here. The ride actually isn’t that --”

 

“I’m taking you home.”

“What?”

“I have a car. I’m not making you pay for a ticket if you don’t have to.”

“It’s so out of the way for you, Harry. It’s fine. I don’t want you to take the long drive up there just to come back down here.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to spend the night.”

“...oh.” Harley was thankful for the night sky, it hid the pink in his cheeks. “I mean, if you’ll let me.” Harry added after a few moments, the air between them clearly holding some awkwardness and… tension. 

 

“No, no, yeah. It’s fine. Totally fine. We have guest bedrooms and stuff if you want to stay there instead I just - no one’s ever really - it’s fine.” Harley cleared his throat and started walking towards the parking garage across the street. Harry reached out to grab his arm and pulled him in closer. “I didn’t park there.” he told him with a small grin and nodded his head down the block to the right. Harley let out a breath of a laugh as he gave him a small smile, letting his hand find Harry’s once Harry’s left his arm. He took in a soft breath as he did so, glancing around. He could practically feel his heart about to burst out of his chest. He’d never done  _ anything  _ like this, and it was literally just hand holding. But it still managed to drive Harley through the roof. 

 

The two of them took advantage of the long car ride, stopping about halfway to grab milkshakes (Harley’s favorite) to get them a little more energized. Harley eventually brought up the topic of the two of them, and what they were going to, or should, be. That conversation led to Harley blurting out the question that had been on Harry’s mind since the date started; “So then do you want to date me?” 

 

The tone was harsher than he intended, causing him to curse and drop his head to his hands immediately after the words left his mouth. Harry only grinned over at Harley and gave him a simple, “yes” before adding on that they should just test the waters first - not jump into things too soon - especially with Harley not being officially out. They’d have to essentially sneak around for a little while.

 

Despite that conversation, Harley still found himself very much being the big spoon up against Harry in his bed once they got settled for that night. Harley offered up his bed since it was more comfortable than any of the guest beds (yes, he’s tested), but Harry insisted that Harley stay in the bed. That turned into the classic “Well what if we just both stay in it?”, which led to this position. Harleys heart was beating rapidly, but he was able to keep his breathing manageable to the point where it didn’t alarm Harry at all. Harry currently had the remote for Harleys PS4 and was scrolling through Netflix, Harley’s eyes half closed from exhaustion. But then Harry was moving against him, which got a startled yet pleased noise from Harley, who was immediately mortified. His cheeks turned pink and he tried not to think about it  _ too _ much. But Harrys hips were moved  _ right against his _ and his body just had a  _ natural chemical reaction _ to said movements. And Harry definitely  _ felt _ said reaction, even if it was just for a moment. 

 

“I guess hiding our relationship isn’t going to be the only hard thing in the morning.”

“Shut the fuck up, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love overly hormonal teenagers amirite  
> big things next chapter including more Peter and Tony in the morning! You will also get to see soft bois™️ Harry and Harley so stay tuned folks! As always, feel free to leave kudos and any feedback in the comments. Thanks loves!

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
